The fellowship in Pediatric Endocrinology is a three-year ACGME-accredited program providing comprehensive training in clinical patient management and guidance in the development of research skills. The fellowship is at the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) and based at the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Clinical Center, in Bethesda, Maryland (NIH-CC). The NICHD program is based at one of the largest and most sophisticated research institutions in worldwide. The Clinical Center supports pediatric endocrine related clinical research protocols investigating the treatment of adrenal and pituitary tumors, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, precocious puberty, idiopathic juvenile osteoporosis, Cushings syndrome, obesity, and others. The fellow gains critical skills in the construction and execution of clinical, basic or translational research projects while learning about some of the more rare pediatric endocrine disorders. Participating institutions include Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Department of Pediatrics, Division of Pediatric Endocrinology, The Childrens National Health System (CNHS) Division of Pediatric Endocrinology and Walter Reed National Military Medical Center, Division of Pediatric Endocrinology. CNHS serves as an integral primary care facility for clinical training and the NIH-CC houses a large tertiary care referral and research center. These facilities make available to our fellows pediatric endocrine, diabetes, oncology, metabolic, bone disorders, and other pediatric subspecialty clinics and consult services, and general pediatric inpatient and intensive care units. Pediatric Endocrine fellows maintain a weekly continuity clinic with a variety of patients at the NIH-CC and also have a continuity clinics at Children's National Health System and Walter Reed. More information about the NICHD fellowship program is at the NIH training site: http://www.training.nih.gov/